


Freedom

by coffeethyme4me



Category: White Collar
Genre: M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-11
Updated: 2010-05-11
Packaged: 2017-10-09 12:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/87123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeethyme4me/pseuds/coffeethyme4me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schmoop!!!!  It's Neal's last day on the tracker.  Will he stick around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own shit.

Four years had gone by, and the mood in the office was tense with uncertainty. Peter was going to cut Neal's tracker today.

By 4:30, no one was actually working. They just pretended to. The only one who seemed immune was Peter, who stood over the bullpen looking down at the cute rats scurrying in their maze, trying and failing to be industrious.

He cleared his throat. He had everyone's attention, suddenly, but especially Neal's. His partner looked up at him from his desk near the door, and Peter gave him a small smile. He held up the scissors.

He descended the stairs slowly, eyes on Caffrey all the way. Everyone around him seemed to stop breathing to watch his approach. As he neared Neal's desk, he started snipping the scissors slowly. Neal gulped.

"Caffrey," he said.

Neal started to stand, but Peter shook his head. He came around the side of the desk. He looked around the room at everyone, and then he sank into a kneeling position. Neal blinked at him as he held the scissors to the anklet and, for the last time, cut it loose.

He looked up at Neal and smiled softly again. "You're a free man, Neal," he said.

Neal let his breath out slowly, circling his ankle and looking down at it.

Peter took the opportunity to slip his hand into his suit pocket and pull out the box. Staying on his knee, he held it up. Neal lifted his eyes, saw it, and frowned.

"Neal Caffrey," Peter said soberly. He flipped the box open. "Will you be my husband?"

Neal gasped. "What?"

The room crackled with anticipation, some people jumping the gun and clapping prematurely. Those left out of the loop gasped in scandal.

Peter looked behind him as El stepped out of her hiding place. She smiled hugely at him and then at Neal, nodding.

"Peter?" Neal said, breathless.

In the box was a shiny platinum ring, and Neal looked between it and Peter in astonishment. "I love you, Neal," Peter said, for all to hear. "I want you with me." Then simply, with a shrug, "I want you."

"Peter," Neal said again, and then he slipped off his chair and into Peter's arms, wrapping himself around Peter like a happy python.

Hughes barked from the railing, "Is that a yes or what, Caffrey?"

Neal pulled back, tears sparkling in his eyes. "Yes, Peter. I will be your husband. I'll be your anything."

It was the first and only time they'd kissed in front of the entire office. Jones had caught them making out twice before, but…now it was public, it was wet, and it was deep. Peter pulled Neal's body in tight. He felt El's hand on his neck. He bent Neal backward a little, feeling like he wanted to eat the other man alive.

He released his mouth, arms still tight around him. "Love you," he said.

"Love you, too," Neal whispered shyly. He kissed Peter quickly once, twice, a third time, seeming unable to stop. Peter chuckled. Then he stood up, dragging Neal with him. He turned them both to face his wife. Then he turned to the office.

"We're going home now," Peter said.

El waved, and Neal clung to him, smiling brilliantly. They made their way to the elevators.

 

END


End file.
